


Of Princes and Dragons: Art

by dosymedia



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosymedia/pseuds/dosymedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created for Of Princes and Dragons as part of the <a href="http://xmenbigbang.livejournal.com/">X-Men Big Bang</a> challenge (2016) on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Princes and Dragons: Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Princes and Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712279) by [letosatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letosatie/pseuds/letosatie). 



 

 

  
  
  
  


* * *

**Scraps & Details**

I work on large files in order to produce smooth lines. For those interested in seeing the details and process behind each of the pieces, I've uploaded some of the more significant portions below! 

 

 

  


  


  



End file.
